Libertad (la nuit des chasseurs)
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: "Son la poesía creadora-destructora de la que tanto presumía Rauschenberg en su Erased de Kooning, pero no son un lienzo de papel y tinta medio difuminada. Ellos son un lienzo de carne y sangre en constante regeneración, en el sentido más preciosista, más literal posible". O: Hannibal es un hopeless romantic y Will le corresponde. [Hannigram. Post-S3. One-shot / para Halkeginia].


Disclaimer: **Todo al querido Bryan Fuller.**

N/A: Lo prometido es deuda y me complace mucho terminar esto para Hal-chan, quién me comprende bien y tuvimos una plática genial del Hannigram (de la cuál tuve el descaro de dejar sin respuesta y me disculpo por ello ;-;). El caso es que me animó mucho a escribir algo más largo de estos dos y pff, son otp. That's it. Sigo firme en que tendremos una temporada 4, algún día. Espero te guste.

 **En fin, las advertencias son claras: Character death, asesinato, canibalismo, sangre y lime everywhere. Eso sí, todo ímplicito, pero ahí está.** ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

.

 **Libertad** ( **la nuit des chasseurs)**

 **.**

 _"A love like this, can't never truly die"_

 **.**

* * *

El sabor a mar escociéndoles la boca sobre las heridas frescas, no los abandona. Tampoco es que prefieran ignorarlo o soportarlo. De hecho, necesitan conmemorarlo. Desde el malestar infligido en el acto, hasta la satisfacción de compartir _su_ ritual. Porque lo merecen, sí. Lo merecen.

 _Realmente luce negra (la sangre) a la luz de la luna (¿no es preciosa?)._

Registran la adrenalina ansiosa en sus venas, adormece el escozor con ligereza, justo antes de aceptar la satisfacción de preguntarse, en silencio, sus verdaderas intenciones. Un contraste enigmático, que va y viene del azul al negro de sus ojos. Un contraste ideal para su actual escenario, sin engaños, recién trazado por el abandono de Will y el anhelo de Hannibal. No muy lejos, la casa al pie del acantilado resguarda su primera creación juntos; un dragón rojo en la penumbra nupcial. En definitiva, hay una promesa que los dos pueden cumplir, se resguarda en su sangre amalgamada, la cual yace diluida en el océano que le ha negado la muerte a los dos, mientras la arena, absorbe lo que queda de ellos como una confiable cómplice y testigo.

 _Esto es lo que quería para ti._

Con esa condición, su universo adquiere un aspecto intangible, empezando por la diminuta sonrisa afilada, sincera, atemorizada, deseosa de liberación...

 _Sí._

El cuerpo le tiembla por el dolor, por el placer de asimilar lo ocurrido. Sus labios húmedos de sangre, agua y sal, a punto de tocarse, se descubren palpitantes ante los contrarios, se hallan dispuestos a dar el último empujón. Will no lo quiere de otra forma.

 _Es hermoso (como tú, como_ _ **nosotros**_ _)._

Ya obsequiada la llave de libertad, no hay vuelta atrás. No es igual que la primera vez, en la casa de Hannibal, rodeados por la tormenta y la muerte escurridiza. _Oh, la ironía._ El jamás ha dado segundas oportunidades. Las acciones de las personas bastan para hacerle actuar sin prórroga. Y ese día, había decido matar a Will, sin importar que le dijera o hiciera, porque la traición, la humillación, son dos cosas que no puede perdonar. Una hija muerta, dos corazones rotos, un _mizumono_ personalizado. Ya no importaba. Esa noche, consiguió extirparse lo innecesario por un tiempo considerablemente largo. Nadie volvería a verlo. No lo permitiría.

 _Oh, la ironía._

El intento de comérselo no fue más fructífero, más bien resultó ser un acto incompleto que no quiso volver a probar, porque Will seguía -sigue- siendo más valioso vivo que muerto. Sólo necesita mirarlo para atestiguarlo. Tan letal, tan magnánimo que, casi puede volver a visualizar cada instante que su unión se aclaró con cada una de las gotas de sangre, derramada por ambos. Un hecho a resguardar para siempre en su palacio conmemorativo.

—Éste es nuestro diseño —Murmura con la poca consciencia sensata que le queda.

No hay manera de que su coalición sea tan fuerte. No hay forma de sobrepasar tal perfección. Will se deshace en risas y sollozos con un simple roce de manos, las cuales acarician sus cabellos con una atención sospechosa. Sus rostros continúan sin separarse.

—Te estoy viendo, _Hannibal._

Ah, la apacible ironía, la armónica aceptación. El _fiat lux_ de un universo así, no puede ser aterrador en lo absoluto. La cercanía es peligrosa, no despreciada. Y sí, es cierto que la sangre, nunca fue tan dulce para Hannibal Lecter. La tibieza de la misma, acaricia su boca, inundando cada rincón a su paso. Dispuesta a ser consumida por voluntad propia; pretendiendo saciar el hambre de tantos años, sin importarle el punzante precio de la carne diligente. Will no retrocede, por el contrario, se aventura más a fondo. Dándose cuenta de lo mucho que ha esperado por ese primer beso trémulo, ansioso… refrenado, tan ellos. Sin dejar atrás el óxido característico que se han arrebatado, así como obsequiado, en todos sus encuentros. No obstante, no es suficiente. No cuando Hannibal es quién lo está besando _._

El caníbal retrocede abrupto para encararlo con su mirada ensombrecida, analizándolo a detenimiento conforme la sangre, vuelve a hacer acto de presencia en la comisura de sus labios, substituyendo la del dragón. Sus ojos se encuentran desenfocados, la cabeza le da vueltas y sus entrañas arden en descontrol. Will le sostiene del mentón para concederle la oportunidad de no perderse el fino hilo, compuesto de sus fluidos rojos que los conecta todavía, satirizando la leyenda japonesa del hilo rojo del destino. Un comentario que podría hacer, de no ser por su estado delirante post-acantilado, lleno de una sorpresa que solo el propio Will Graham puede obtener.

—Te estoy viendo, Hannibal. Ya no te ocultes de mí —Exclama de nuevo el chico, con su voz titilante, la cual parece indicar, que puede desfallecer en cualquier momento.

Aunque, no es impedimento para una última petición suplicante, silenciosa e imposible de rechazar.

—Muéstrame.

El estremecimiento que le recorre por la espalda al escuchar esa simple palabra, con la ausencia de la adrenalina, es tan exquisito como doloroso. Sus músculos se contraen y la constante pérdida de sangre no es un estado conveniente. El lado razonable, insiste que se detenga y apresure el plan con Chiyoh para irse del peligroso lugar. Es lo mejor para ambos, lo sabe. Pero, aún de ese modo, los cielos nocturnos en la mirada de este nuevo hombre- no, no, del _verdadero_ hombre, es una mirada que creía haber visto, varias veces, frente a los espejos. Cuando él mismo se aventuraba a indagar la posibilidad de un futuro que, por fin, puede llamar una realidad. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensando? Ni siquiera él mismo lo habría hecho. La apacible ironía, encaminándolo a una realización de tal magnitud. Una bestia no puede vivir enjaulada toda su vida. Mucho menos si se trata de una agraciada, incontrolable, capaz de convertir la hecatombe en arte eminente. Una bestia que, por años, prefiere ocultar sus astas e intenta ir en contra de su propia naturaleza. Una atrocidad si se analiza con detenimiento.

 _Will Graham, ¿qué has hecho?_

—Hannibal…

El sonido furioso de dientes contra dientes y piel contra piel, se vuelve lo único notorio para el ex-detective. Cuya situación, a esas alturas, no le molesta para resistirse del asalto repentino. Lucha, sin gran esfuerzo, por controlar sus instintos de querer apartarse del hombre que ya no actúa como uno. El rugido de las olas indica la marea alta, ahogan sus gemidos implorantes. Sus manos se mueven por sí solas, se aferran a los restos colgantes de algo que solía ser un suéter. Las imperceptibles partículas de mineral marino se empiezan a colar en la dolencia de sus heridas, se vuelve el doble, el triple de intenso... Duele mucho. Y los dientes de Hannibal se dibujan -perforando, saboreando- en cada rincón de su piel desnuda, lo vuelven locoy no puede, _no quiere_ estropearlo (ya ha estropeado mucho). Sin restricción, sin contenerse. Will grita cada vez más alto, aceptando tanto el placer como el dolor. (El segundo regalo que recibe con gusto).

La arena se cubre de su esencia. La sensación de plenitud es máxima, es real. El dolor se vuelve un recuerdo agradable, se vuelve cicatrices.

— ¡Hannibal!

Justo ahí, es cuando aprovecha para deslizar uno de sus dedos por la comisura roja del pecho que no le pertenece aunque parezca que sí (porque son uno mismo y parecen sentir lo que el otro siente). Es la manera recíproca de pedirle que no se detenga. Entonces, la inmediata protesta, acompañada de un gruñido, es silenciada por su propia boca. Ahora hay más sangre. _Todo_ es sangre, dientes, carne exteriorizada. Resulta ser desmedido, lo justo, lo que se merecen. Se quieren devorar metafórica, textualmente hablando. ¿Qué más pueden desear? Son necesidad animal no frenable que esperan consumar a toda costa… y eso los conduce al desmayo total.

 _Sí, es hermoso._

* * *

.

Sin embargo, la situación frente a sus extensos ojos frenéticos, le demuestra _algo_. Algo exquisito. Un soplo de anhelo caprichoso, de cambio discrecional. Un _ofrecimiento_ palpable, a diferencia del que recuerda tiempo atrás, con muertes fingidas y mentiras disfrazadas de insinuaciones acogedoras. Sin mencionar la desconocida tumba de una hija cuya ausencia hiere, todavía, esas debilidades que se les han otorgado como penitencia. A pesar de que ninguno lo demuestre, incluso después de consumar cierta alianza en un hogar, al que no pueden volver de momento. Oh sí, no pueden negar aquello que es imposible disipar. En especial si están ocultos en sus entrañas sentimentales como un tortuoso recordatorio (porque a veces olvidan que son humanos).

La primera noche con Will Graham es inolvidable, pero no puede evitar preguntarse si ese hecho está a punto de ser superado (quizás no, pues la belleza de un momento así no puede ser remplazado fácilmente. No obstante-), no hay nada más magnífico que presenciar un ofrecimiento de aceptación. Un _regalo_.

— ¿Quién es?

.

La cocina ya es un desastre cuando los dos deciden impregnar, por enésima vez, su naturaleza caótica. El cabello enredado, los lentes empañados, abandonados en la presuntuosa cerámica. La corbata desecha, el traje de tres piezas en el suelo de madera. No hay tiempo de modales. No hay tiempo que perder. El íntimo rojo que tanto les gusta compartir, extraer y tomar, ya sea de ellos o sus víctimas, no debe desperdiciarse. Los cubiertos y platos están encima de la mesa, limpios. Las copas, siguen vacías. El toque final, recae en el distinguido aroma a corazón envinado. Un aroma que les inunda sus sentidos, bloqueando toda posibilidad de raciocinio (que nunca tuvieron en primer lugar). Hannibal está dispuesto a ceder el control (¿cuántas veces van de qué se atreve a semejante barbaridad?).

 _Por supuesto._

Es que es sublime verlo retorcerse debajo de sus manos abstractas, mientras sus ojos, se disuelven en oscuridad. No importa si Hannibal le da demasiado, no importa si Will no puede respirar. Ninguno cede pronto porque no tienen límite preestablecido. El clímax no es inmediato. Es tortuoso, es paciente (como ellos); es brutal, es fantástico (como ellos). Los gritos se entremezclan, resuenan por toda la casa de seguridad. Sus nombres son entonados hasta que no pueden más, sus cicatrices se reabren, con la única intención de querer profundizarse ( _lo más que se pueda_ ). Los pies del ex-detective se contraen y Hannibal se asfixia primero con la intoxicante fuerza del éxtasis, combinado con la prosperidad de… lo que es, _lo que son_. Son la poesía creadora-destructora de la que tanto presumía Rauschenberg en su " _Erased de Kooning_ ", pero no son un lienzo de papel y tinta medio difuminada, no, ellos son un lienzo de carne y sangre en constante regeneración, en el sentido más preciosista, más literal posible.

Will, su querido Will, quién es una extensión suya a la vez que es su creación, su perdición y su salvación, prefiere el desastre por encima de la estética. El doctor no tiene la voluntad para frenarlo cuando le es complicado no fascinarse con su dualidad. No importa cuántas veces la explora, la reafirmación redundante no deja ser su apetito más insatisfecho.

Por el contrario, no hay nada más regocijante que dejarlo crear y experimentar. A esas alturas, no es difícil identificar que actúa como un niño que aprende con más aciertos que desaciertos. Es un niño prodigio; un artista con talento natural (al cual respeta, admira, quiere, _**posee**_ _y am…-_ ).

* * *

.

" _Soy el rostro de la muerte, parado justo detrás de ti._

 _Sin embargo, eres ajeno a mi frío aliento en tu cuello.  
_

 _¿Es demasiado fácil?  
_

 _¿Soy demasiado bueno en esto?  
_

 _Yo soy el elegido  
_

 _Soy el fin de todo  
_

 _Y ahora eres mío  
._

 _._

 _La calma me consume."_

.

* * *

Es espontáneo: **Lo ama.** Por ende, quiere darle todo lo que pueda de él, de los demás, del mundo. Corresponderle como debe ser, es su mayor deseo. Por ello, se imagina como se vería el rostro del doctor luchando por sostener su expresión inerte. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Se limitaría a observarlo en asombro encubierto? ¿Susurraría su nombre con esa devoción enfermiza y qué tanto le gusta provocar? De tan sólo pensarlo, siente el calor inevitable en su entrepierna y, la imperiosa interrogante de saber, lo lleva a propiciar cada apuñalada con mayor esmero que la anterior, sin importarle donde se ha hundido el filo del impaciente cuchillo. Ella muere mucho antes de que los lentes sucios bloqueen su visión por completo. El resplandor de su mirada inanimada, le confirma lo horrible (maravilloso) que es como predador innato. El camino de sangre que va de la puerta principal de su antiguo hogar y termina en el medio del bosque, es una prueba de lo que fue esta excitante cacería.

 _Hannibal Lecter, ¿qué has hecho?_

La luna ilumina la nieve ennegrecida.

 _Sacas lo peor de mí._

Las sombras de los árboles ocultan su sonrisa de satisfacción al desbaratar el papel prensa con sus dedos entintados.

 _Y me gusta, me encanta. Quiero más, más,_ _ **más**_ _._

La bolsa que descansa alrededor de su muñeca derecha se vuelve pesada, los instrumentos quirúrgicos están listos para hacer su inadecuada intervención, buscan aprovecharse de su ávido frenesí. El haber esperado tres estaciones enteras para llevar a cabo su plan, vale cada segundo. _Espero estés orgulloso._

Al terminar su fatal obra, la gasolina reacciona, disipándose por el escenario que construyó previamente. El lente de la cámara digital, apenas y muestra su alucinante rostro. No puede pasar por café en ese estado, sin embargo, la idea de hacerlo le parece divertida. El periódico local que anuncia el suceso en primera plana, llega a sus manos limpias y enguantadas de estambre, a primera hora de la mañana invernal, en un _night dinner_ familiar semivacío que no levanta sospechas asaces.

 _A Jack no le va a gustar esto_.

Por otra parte, a ellos les fascina. Basta con mirarse mutuamente, analizando las posibles faenas del contrario. Se vuelve un juego emocionante. La bolsa que guarda la cena deja un par de gotas en la alfombra de la entrada, en señal de provocación. El cuchillo de chef se pone a descansar en la tabla de madera con un ligero sonido de advertencia. Entonces, la exasperación potencial, se bruñe en besos caníbales y abrazos letales que, en cierta medida, parecen caricias que ignoran la delicadeza de los roces significativos tradicionales. Nada de qué alarmarse. Su relación podrá ser muchas cosas, menos amable o considerada. A Will le complace el estremecimiento que recorre su cuerpo al aceptar ese hecho con facilidad. Sin cadenas morales que lo abstraigan de sus verdaderos pensamientos, la acción de respirar le resulta monstruoso, un grave desliz de la vida. Un fatídico error del cual se mofa, sin ninguna clase de arrepentimiento. Sea como sea, lo que en serio le importa, es que Hannibal está tan furioso como feliz de verlo.

Tras dejarlo dos días, es lo esperado.

— ¿Quién es? —Repite el susodicho con la voz tenue, peligrosa.

Aquellos hábiles dedos se enroscan en su cabello ondulado, tiran con cierta precisión para causarle el dolor placentero y escaso para arrebatarle un par de jadeos demandantes. Siente la sangre que brota de sus labios entreabiertos, su propia lengua recorre ambas comisuras conforme sus brazos, se aferran al saco que está a punto de caer al piso.

—Si te lo digo, arruinaría la sorpresa, ¿sabes? —Profiere con la confianza que antes no dominaba. Un aspecto de su persona que continúa construyéndose día con día.

Ante esto, Hannibal se ve obligado a sacarle la verdad con lo que tiene y oh- _oh._ Will ya no tiene voz al final de su violenta copulación para responder, ni la suficiente energía para mantenerse despierto.

No hace falta. Al recuperar la consciencia, se dará cuenta de que ambos ya lo saben.

 _(Y sigue siendo hermoso)._

.

* * *

La casa es encontrada vacía, sin rastros de nieve, sangre u olor sospechoso. Huele a madera vieja y nada más. Da el aspecto de estar en orden, hasta que dan con el sótano abastecido de cajas llenas con artefactos comunes, las cuales carecen de ser la fuente de terror para Jack Crawford y sus hombres.

En el centro de esa habitación, en ademán de ser una cruel invitación, hay una mesa con papeles apilados encima de un periódico. Jack traga saliva con discreción, preparándose para cualquier mensaje que se haya preparado en específico para él. Sus manos tiemblan al sostener el primer juego de hojas que, además de tener las esquinas manchadas con gotas interpuestas de lo que parece ser sangre, tienen un vistoso letrero en rojo que dice " _Tattlecrime_ ". La fecha del artículo no es reciente y no necesita preguntarse por qué. Del lado derecho, están las fotos de Will y Hannibal con esa perturbadora leyenda que reza: _Esposos Asesinos_.

 _¿Qué he hecho?_

Requiere de mucho autocontrol para no alejarse de la evidencia de algo que no quería confirmar. Las otras hojas, no hacen más que atormentarlo con el mismo saludo que encontró en la escena del crimen, realizada frente a la cabaña donde solía vivir el ex-detective con su familia. Ese "Sonríe, Jack" es el detonador para que su respirar se vuelva una tarea difícil.

Por último, el periódico anuncia en su portada la verdad irrefutable. La foto censurada no le ayuda a disipar recuerdos tan recientes de lo que él mismo ya ha atestiguado con sus propios ojos. Toda la sangre, el papel quemado, el cuerpo de Freddie Lounds en el centro de la masacre sosteniendo aquella cámara con una de sus manos, como marioneta despojada de su vida y órganos...

El título no alcanza a leerlo completo, ya ha tenido bastante.

 _¡¿Qué he hecho!?_

El aire frío le viene bien, le ayuda a calmar su histeria repentina. En el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta, conserva ese endemoniado memorándum de que Hannibal Lecter no está muerto, ni tampoco vive en soledad. Las esperanzas de que Will escapara por su propia cuenta aquella noche en la captura de Dolarhyde o bien, se encuentre secuestrado por el doctor, son nulas. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? ¿El propio Will? Posiblemente, y tiene mucho sentido que no dijera nada tampoco. Ya ha pasado un año, un año de silencio, de tranquilidad que, en efecto, eran mera apariencia. No puede impedir preguntarse si él o Alana son los siguientes. El asesinato de Lounds parece ser el primer aviso de que ellos están ahí, al asecho, esperando con paciencia las oportunidades de cobrar venganza. O mejor dicho, la venganza de Will Graham en compañía de Hannibal Lecter.

La idea se instaura en su cabeza con una culpabilidad tal que, sus entrañas, se arquean del asco que le produce esa veracidad. Las pesadillas que lo han asechado se vuelven diminutas. Con su vida actual, está seguro de que, las que está por tener, serán mucho peores. ¿Cuántas vidas se perderían a partir de este instante? ¿A qué costo, la captura de dos asesinos seriales? No quiere ni pensarlo.

.

* * *

En cierto parque de Virginia, hay un chico de cabello rizado y barbilla afeitada. Sus atractivas mejillas se hallan enrojecidas por el clima y sostiene un termo para café en su mano derecha mientras observa a los perros callejeros alimentarse del plato de comida que les ha ofrecido con una compasión que creía perdida. En su otra mano, sostiene el periódico del día con un encabezado prometedor. Sus mejillas se hacen más rojas al releerlo, aunque no lo hacen por el frío. Su apariencia inocente es irreal, etérea.

" **¿El Destripador de Chesapeake ha vuelto?"**

Cierto es que no puede esperar para volver a casa y seguir agrandando su legado, en nombre de esa anomalía gloriosa -o algo así le llama Hannibal- que llaman: amor.

 _(Son eternamente hermosos)._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_**

1\. Robert Rauschenberg fue un pintor de arte abstracto. Su obra "Erased de Kooning" puede ser vista en internet con facilidad.

2\. "A love like this can't never truly die" y el "verso" entre comillas que aparecen en el texto, son parte de la canción " _Hymn for the Shameless"_ de la banda Alesana.

3\. No tengo nada en contra de Freddie. In fact, la amo mucho. Por raro qué suene. (?)


End file.
